


First Kiss

by starsurfer108



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurfer108/pseuds/starsurfer108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Mikasa sneak out at night. How will this affect their relationship, and will they ever be able to discover what’s in their hearts? EreMika. ONESHOT. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

“It’s got to be around here somewhere,” Eren muttered as he pushed aside another bush.

“Even though we’d be punished for being out so late if we were caught, I can understand why you want to find it,” Mikasa answered in her soft voice. “I’d go to great lengths to keep something special to me, too.” She thumbed the scarf around her neck, which was a reminder of the day that she’d met Eren. He’d selflessly tried to save her life, and she’d become part of his family.

Eren looked up at her, absorbing the meaning of her actions, but then was distracted by something glinting. “Found it!” he said, holding up the key. He grinned as he fastened it around his neck.

Mikasa gazed at him in her quiet way, then froze. Some people were coming.

They jumped behind cover.

Two pairs of footsteps were getting louder.

A girl giggled. “Oh Franz, if they find out we’ve gone outside at night, we’d be in so much trouble!”

“Mmm, but it’ll be well worth it, I assure you, Helen.”

“So what was this skill you wanted to teach me, that can only be done in the middle of the night?”

“A kiss.”

The girl gasped.

The man stepped forward. “Come on, you’ll find it enjoyable.”

“I don’t know, Franz…”

“All we have to do is lock lips. Our instinct will take over, our tongues will do the rest.”

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly!” the girl cried bashfully.

The man chuckled. “Well, if it’s too much to ask that you practice on me, why don’t you practice on your arm? All you have to do is make a suction, like so.”

“Like this?”

Eren rolled his eyes, bored out of his brain. He glanced over to Mikasa, who was intently watching them through the bushes.

Eren started to laugh quietly at her. Self-conscious, she let go of the part of the bush she was holding onto and blushed.

“Eh? What was that?”

“Come on, Franz – let’s go.”

Once there was silence all around, Eren burst out laughing. “Oh, Mikasa, you should have seen yourself! You were like this-” Eren made an exaggerated face of someone leering and drooling.

Mikasa pursed her lips. “I… like to learn things.”

Eren laughed loudly again. “Oh? To use on a handsome prince who will sweep you off your feet and rescue you? Don’t you think you should focus on skills that will _actually_ be of some use to you?”

Without a word, Mikasa got up and strode off. When she was in the clear, she ran, leaving Eren with no chance to catch up.

He let out a puff of air, shaking his head at the sensitivity of women’s feelings. While Mikasa was universally acknowledged to be very strong, he was privy to her emotional, sensitive side. He wasn’t sure if that was a blessing or a curse.

Resigned, he followed in her direction.

~*~

Mikasa kept by Eren as usual, but he could tell she was subtly frosty towards him from his perceived slight towards her desirability, he surmised. He hadn’t meant to insult her, but talking about feelings wasn’t his strong suit. All he could do was hope that she would eventually stop being hurt.

Sometimes he caught her, gazing at the scarf he had given her with a frown on her face and a glum expression. This surprised him; usually she had a peaceful look when she did this. He didn’t know how to interpret that, so he just dismissed it.

Later that evening, at dinner, a new recruit, Rosa, decided to make Eren the object of her affections. She was cuddling him at every opportunity, and while Eren wasn’t exactly welcoming it, he found it amusing so wasn’t pushing her away.

He tried to share the joke with Mikasa, but she just looked tense and withdrawn.

Jean walked up to the dinner table. “Want to have a seat with me, Mikasa?” he said, leering. “It’s a bit crowded over here.”

“Hai,” she said softly, getting up.

Eren looked up in surprise. They walked to the other side of the room, and Jean put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, obviously with romantic intentions.

Eren sprung up. “Jean! What do you think you are doing? Get your arm off her!”

“Hey!” shouted Rosa, pouting.

Jean turned around. “What? Looks like Mikasa wants a _real_ man, and I’m just giving her that.”

Eren stomped towards him, furious, then punched him. Jean went flying, having underestimated the force so hadn’t thought it necessary to block. Even Eren was surprised by his strength.

Mikasa wisely grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out into the corridor.

Eren tried to control his breath. He could tell he was more worked up than usual. “Mikasa… I’m sorry if I interrupted your meal with him if that’s what you wanted. I just… didn’t like seeing you with him.”

Her eyes opened wide. “You didn’t like seeing me with Jean? Or you didn’t like seeing me with someone else?”

“I… don’t know. I’ve only seen you with him. And I don’t like that. I don’t think he’ll be good for you.”

“I wasn’t seriously interested in him, anyway.” She let out a puff of air. “But Eren, I might want to get a boyfriend some day.” She turned and ran off to her room.

Eren was left standing in shock as he contemplated her words and imagined seeing her with another man. There was something about it he couldn’t tolerate. But why? He would still be her brother… wouldn’t he?

Eventually, he decided to follow her. He walked into her room unannounced, which was typical of him. He braced himself to try and mend things between him, but to his surprise, she was kissing her arm.

She looked up, embarrassed.

He cracked a smile, but tried to make it encouraging. “You’re still following your dream.”

“It’s no dream. Rescuing princes do exist,” she said with tears in her eyes. Then she dashed off. Eren knew she’d gone outside.

Eren shook his head. She thinks that rescuing princes exist? But when? She was strong, and the only time she’d ever been rescued was by him… huh?

He ran outside. He knew there wouldn’t be a trail due to her skill, but he also knew the way she thought.

Spying a boulder on the next small hill, he sprinted. Luckily there was some moonlight that shone beyond the drifting clouds.

Coming closer, he saw her huddled in her nightclothes, shivering but looking like she was resolved to stay there.

“Mikasa.”

She gripped her legs tighter.

“Please, Mikasa. Trust me.”

“I’m… afraid to lose you. Things will be different.”

“Just tell me.”

Mikasa stood up, avoiding eye contact. “I’m not sure if being your sister is heaven or hell. I like being near you, but I can’t have you in the way that I want, and it’s torture.”

It was true. She loved him. Instinctively, he grabbed her by the scarf. “You’re _mine_.”

Initially taken aback by his bluntness, she eventually grinned and launched forward to kiss him. Relieved that she’d accepted him with all his flaws, he passionately kissed her back.

After half a minute, they broke apart, panting for air.

Eren chuckled. “You know, my father said that I was to treat you well, because you’re my sister. But he said that if my feelings ever changed, to go with them.”

Mikasa laughed. “I think my parents were also hoping for this. About a week before you were to come, they started pointing out how happy other couples looked, and how fun it was to have a family. I didn’t think of it like that at the time, but I know that’s how they meant it.”

Eren smirked. He’d never seen her so happy. They moved forward for another kiss.

“What’s going on there!?”

Eren and Mikasa looked up in shock to see Captain Levi, one of the strictest of the leaders.

Levi moved closer and his eyes opened wide. “YOU got to first base with a girl?!?”

Eren stood there, perplexed and embarrassed.

“If you hurt him, I’ll kill you!” Mikasa yelled and sprinted towards him in an attack stance. Levi looked unaffected by the approaching Ackerman onslaught.

“Hey, Mikasa!” Eren shouted, running after her, worried.

Reaching Levi, she started to cry. “Please don’t hurt him,” she said, sniffling, eyes pleading.

“So you’re planning to kill me by drowning me,” Levi said wryly. Eren saw him lean forward and whisper something to Mikasa. Levi then left.

Mikasa remained standing there, in shock.

“What did he say to you?” demanded Eren.

“He said… that it was OK,” Mikasa replied. But Eren could tell by her spooked expression that there was more to it, so took off after Levi.

Levi wasn’t particularly in a rush, so Eren was able to catch up to him.

“Hey! What did you say to her?” he demanded, furious.

“Eh?” Levi said, turning around looking mildly annoyed at his lack of deference. “All I said was that she could do whatever she wanted, but to try to not get pregnant yet.”

Eren stood there, wide-eyed and in shock, similar to Mikasa’s reaction. He hadn’t thought _that_ far ahead.

Mikasa caught up to them and relaxed once she saw they weren’t going to fight.

“Honestly, most people think you’re a couple, anyway,” Levi said, looking disinterested. “So you may as well enjoy the moments you have together to the fullest.”

“Thank you, Heichou,” Eren said eagerly. “I’ll be thinking of you often.”

“That’s the _last_ thing I want, brat,” Levi hissed, then strode off.

Eren blushed, realising that what he’d said could apply to their more intimate moments. Mikasa giggled.

“Would the princess like a ride back to her room?” Eren asked, indicating a piggy back ride.

“Thank you, kind Sir. I shall remember your act of generosity.” Mikasa jumped on his back and squealed in delight as Eren took off.

It gladdened Eren’s heart to know that he could make her so happy. He could feel her grip tightly around his shoulders, her chest pressing into his back – something she previously wouldn’t have felt to be appropriate.

He felt as excited as she looked from this newfound step into intimacy.

Even though the world they lived in was precarious, he knew that what they had at this moment would be enough to last a lifetime.


End file.
